A Very Fluffy Secret
by SylvaDragon
Summary: As Albus strolls through the grounds of Hogwarts, he happens upon a surprising sight. One which mesmerises him, and leads to surprises, and secrets revealed. A fluffy romantic story, about Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

A Very Fluffy Secret

Chapter One

It was a glorious summer afternoon, the sun blazed brightly in a cloudless sky painting the world with jewel like colours, and birds sang happily amongst the trees. Albus sauntered along the secluded tree lined path humming contentedly. It was Sunday and all was right with his world, apart from one thing, which worried him greatly, and that was his friend Minerva. Over the last weeks, he had become more and more concerned about how hard she was working, how little time she took for herself. Albus sighed softly, Minerva always had been an exceptionally hard worker, and it was understandable that with end of year exams that she was busy. Even so she really needed to take some time to relax, and so far, she had ignored all his pleas and persuasions to do so.

Albus frowned briefly, he doubted that Minerva would be resting today either. If he knew her, then she would be ensconced in her study, nose buried in books and scrolls. Perhaps he should go, and try to tempt her outside into the sun. Deep in thought, Albus strolled on, popping another lemon drop absentmindedly into his mouth as he did so.

"Oh!" Albus stopped dead in his tracks as the merest of gasps escaped his lips, the sight before him was as enchanting as it was unexpected.

There on the soft green grass lay Minerva sleeping peacefully, her head resting on her neatly folded cloak, a half open book still held lightly in her fingers. Albus scarcely dared breath lest he wake her. He would have slipped silently away if he could, but something held him there, captivated by seeing his love sleep so peacefully, her eyelids fluttering gently as she wandered in the land of dreams.

Her dark hair flowed loose over her shoulders like midnight waves, and as he stood there mesmerised, Albus dreamed of running his fingers through those dark locks that shone like silk in the warm light of the sun. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze drifted across Minerva, she was so beautiful, and he felt as though he could have stayed there forever watching her sleep.

Breathlessly Albus watched, as a sudden light breeze made her dark hair dance against her skin. His lips parted, as he imagined daring to caress her as the breeze did, to feel her soft skin beneath his touch, to kiss those lips which were so perfectly kissable.

As Albus continued to watch, Minerva shifted slightly in her sleep. As she moved her head rolled sideways, as though it would tumble off her folded cloak, and bang against the ground. Albus couldn't let that happen, wandlessly, soundlessly, he cast a spell cradling her head gently in his magic, as his love slumbered on. He could have kept this spell going for as long as Minerva slept, but she needed a better pillow than his magic. And an idea impossible to resist danced into his mind. Moments later Albus surrendered to temptation.

_Author's Notes_

_This was a possibly slightly crazy idea that just popped into my mind, and wouldn't go away again until I wrote it. Look out for what will hopefully be quite a surprise in the next chapter. ;)_

_I've had this sitting on my hard drive for some weeks, waiting for me to find time to edit it. I hope it's suitably fluffy to fit the title so far? ;) The fluff will certainly increase. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Minerva sighed blissfully, and snuggled in against the soft downy material. Not even the feather pillows on her bed felt as delightfully soft as this, and in her half asleep state that didn't seem at all strange. It was like resting her head on soft fluffy clouds, that moved gently up and down with her breathing, tempting her to rest there forever.

Minerva kneeded at the cushion contentedly. Oh this really was the softest fluffiest thing she had ever slept on. It was so tempting to let herself drift back to the land of dreams. Crooning to herself, Minerva nestled deeper into the pillow, so warm, so soft, so fluffy, just as she had imagined Albus beard would feel if he ever held her. Sighing blissfully, Minerva dozed off into a delightful dream about sleeping in Albus' arms, and feeling his long white beard soft against her skin.

At last Minerva woke fully. For a few minutes she lay where she was, a soft smile on her lips, as she remembered the wonderful dream she had had about Albus holding her tenderly. Stretching in a cat like manner, she sat up, and reached behind her for her cloak. Minerva gasped in shock, that did not feel at all like her cloak. What on earth was it?

Minerva spun to look behind her, never expecting to see what she saw next. There, right where her head had rested, lay a large white dog gazing up at her fondly. Minerva could scarcely believe it. She rubbed her eyes, and looked again, floppy ears, a merrily wagging tail, long white fur! A dog! A dog with brightly twinkling blue eyes, and a grin on it's face! Minerva glared at it in a mix of confusion and irritation. "I do not like dogs!" She informed it indignantly.

The dog didn't seem to mind, it simply continued to beam at her whilst it's tail wagged in an extremely foolish manner. Minerva's glare softened a little, she had to admit that this particular dog did have a certain charm, and it had after all made an exceptionally good pillow. "Good boy," She said tentatively, as she reached out and patted the dog's soft fluffy head. Something about patting the white fur felt very odd, and Minerva's brow creased briefly in confusion.

The dog wuffed gently, his breath passing across her skin like a warm summer breeze. Then he gazed up at her briefly with adoring bright blue eyes, stretched languidly, and ambled off. Minerva stared after it, utterly mystified but very well rested, and feeling far better than she had for days.

As Minerva made her way back to the castle, she had the strangest feeling that there was something that she should know. Something she should have figured out, and she kept seeing the white fur and twinkling blue eyes of the dog in her mind, and feeling as though there was something familiar about them.

* * *

As Minerva entered her study she glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see how late it was, she must have slept for hours. She had intended to get some work done, but Albus had persuaded her to play chess with him that evening, and it was nearly seven already. Minerva smiled as she thought of Albus, and how hard he had tried to get her to agree to meet him. Albus had refused to take no for an answer, and had used all his very great charm to get her to agree to take a break from work. She knew he was worried about her, and that was why he'd been so determined. The thought touched her.

Minerva spared a few minutes to wash her face, and redo her hair neatly. Then made her way to Albus' chambers. She hated being late for anything, and in the mad flurry of getting ready, all thoughts of strange, soft furred, blue eyed dogs flew from her mind.

"Good evening Minerva..." Albus smiled brightly at her as she entered his rooms, then seeing the surprised glance she shot at the sandwiches and tea that stood on a small side table, said softly, "I thought you might be hungry after sleeping all afternoon."

Minerva's eyebrows shot upwards at this. How on earth did he know?

She was just about to ask him this, when Albus waved his hand towards the ready set out chess board. "You do realise that you haven't beaten me in months, perhaps you will manage to do so tonight my dear..."

"Weeks not months!" Minerva snapped indignantly, "And only because you don't play fair, you will keep distracting me when I'm trying to think of my next move!"

"Excuses!" Albus teased, as he pulled out her chair for her, and gestured towards the chess pieces. "It's only because you take so long thinking of your next move..."

Minerva gritted her teeth at that, and glared furiously at the chess board. She was going to slaughter him at chess tonight. "If you even attempt to distract me tonight I shall hex you where you sit Albus Dumbledore!" She growled.

"Then I had better behave my dear Minerva..." Albus chuckled. And with that they both turned their attention to the chess game, which Minerva won by a narrow margin.

It was only later that night that Minerva remembered, and had the very distinct feeling that Albus had been trying to distract her, from asking how he knew about her sleep. As she sat by the fire in her chambers, she pondered upon this for some time, turning all her vast intellect to the problem. She was quite certain that Albus was hiding something, but what?

Minerva was just about to give up thinking and go to bed, when an idea came to her, an quite insane idea, and yet somehow it all made perfect sense. Minerva sprang to her feet and started towards the door, she wanted a word with Albus Dumbledore!

_Author's Notes_

_One more chapter to come after this one. I hope you enjoyed the unexpected twist. ;) I do love the idea of Albus having an animagus form, and I'm always thinking of different forms his animagus could take. This idea just came to me one day, and so I wrote it. _

_Thanks for reading so far. I hope I got rid of all errors. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Minerva was nearly at the door, when doubts assailed her. How could she possibly ask Albus if he was a dog animagus, and whether he had let her sleep on him that afternoon. Minerva could feel her cheeks flushing bright red at the mere idea of his soft chuckle, and mischieviously twinkling eyes. He would tease her for weeks, months even, and the idea was quite ridiculous, ludicrous even, of course it hadn't been Albus!

Minerva turned away from the door, and with her lips set in determination, made her way back to her chair. Once seated she did her best to focus on her book, to forget all about floppy eared dogs, and annoying wizards with brightly twinkling eyes. And yet the notion that it had indeed been Albus wouldn't leave her alone.

A few minutes later Minerva's book had been flung across the room, and unable to sit still she had risen from her chair to stride furiously back and forth across her chambers. She was thouroughly exasperated with herself for letting such a foolish notion bother her. Of course it had not been Albus. '_It was just the type of thing he would do though...'_ Minerva frowned disapprovingly, '_childish, foolish ... incredibly sweet and caring ...'_ Minerva stopped dead in her tracks. Where had that thought come from?

_'Albus was childish, irritating, a notorious prankster, doubtless this had amused him, and yet ... to lie so still like that as she slept. To never move or make a sound.'_ Minerva felt her cheeks flush as she remembered how she had nestled in against Albus, against the dog. It could not possibly have been Albus. Minerva tightened her lips, of course it had not been Albus! How ridiculous of her to waste so much thought on such a clearly nonsencical idea!

Obviously, it had just been some wandering dog, with bright blue eyes, the exact same summertime blue as Albus' eyes, and long white silky fur that just happened to feel exactly the way she had always imagined his beard feeling. A dog that had seemed to beam merrily at her, and really, when did dogs ever smile?

She was going to go crazy if she didn't find out the truth. Minerva set her lips in determination, and strode towards her door, shooting an irate glance at the clock on her way. Never mind the time, she intended to get to the heart of the matter right now!

As she made her way along the corridors of the castle, Minerva spied a familliar figure strolling towards her. Albus was merrily garbed in his favourite deep red dressing gown, over a pure white nightshirt, and on his feet were bright purple slippers, with golden bells dangling from them. His long beard shone like silver, in the moonlight that crept in through the windows, and he was humming under his breath, the sound rather like a bumble bee's buzzing.

Albus beamed in delight as he saw Minerva. "Ah, good evening Minerva, I was just on my way to the kitchens for some hot chocolate, would you care to join me?"

For a second Minerva was overcome with doubts, then she steeled herself, and fixed Albus with one of her most piercing stares. "I was wondering Albus, did you ever become an animagus?" The question seemed casual enough, but there was an undercurrent of intensity in her voice.

Albus was suddenly intensely interested in unwrapping a lemon drop. "I beg your pardon, my dear?" He seemed his normal absentminded self, and yet Minerva was certain that he had heard her question perfectly well.

"I asked if you ever became an animagus, Albus." She said sharply, green eyes intently on him. Minerva was certain that Albus shifted uncomfortably beneath her gaze.

"I really will have to have a word with Ambrosius at Honeydukes. These lemon drops are far too sticky..." Albus muttered, as he made great play of struggling to get the brightly coloured cellophane wrapping off.

Now she was certain that he was being evasive! Never in all the years that she'd known him had Albus ever described candy as too sticky! Minerva's foot tapped on the floor irately. "Albus!"

At last she had his full attention, and she was astonished to see a hint of uncertainity in his eyes, almost like shyness, as he glanced up at her briefly, and then became fascinated with the toes of his bright purple slippers. "I did study it a little, yes." Albus answered hesitantly.

Minerva couldn't help but feel sorry for him at that moment, as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot. To her surprise, Albus almost seemed to be blushing. Then he seemed to gather his courage, and looking up met her gaze. "Yes, my dear, I do indeed have an animagus form..."

"A white dog with long fur, and blue eyes..." Minerva breathed.

She felt Albus' gaze run across her appraisingly, knew he tried to gauge her reaction.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you, and ... you would have banged your head... I couldn't let that happen..." Albus muttered.

There was an uncertainity in his face that Minerva found quite adorable, and in that moment she could quite easily have kissed him, but instead she rested her hand briefly on his arm. "Thank you Albus," Was all she said, as she graced him with one of her rare smiles, before she turned and strode off down the passage.

Then a thought struck her. After all, why should it always be Albus who teased her? Minerva turned back, to see Albus still gazing after her, and with a mischevious grin, said, "Good boy Albus!"

His face broke into a merry beam at that. "If you ever need a pillow again, I am more than happy to oblidge, my dear."

"How about right now?" Minerva reached out her hand invitingly, scarcely believing that she was doing so. And within moments Albus' fingers were intwined in her's, his soft white beard brushing against her face, as his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

_Author's notes_

_Well, that's this story finished. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it. :) Now, on to the next story, and all the plot bunnies dancing in my mind. ;)_


End file.
